


[Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water | written by lyricwritesprose

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Crowley has Opinions about drowning a lot of children. Of course, he has to put it in terms that the forces of evil will understand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water | written by lyricwritesprose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284478) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



> Recorded for Week #1 Simulpod challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to lyricwritesprose for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lcv39cvecuo6q6x/The_Dove.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:03:03 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
